Right by
by l0v3ablepurple
Summary: Well Two people in love and they get married accidentally get pregnant...its like Alice and jasper in twilight ...Lots of sexxx


**Right by My Side**

Chapter 1

Well my name is Nina Campbell. I am 5 feet 0.25 inches in height and weighs 119 pounds. The child of Ann-Marie and Jacob Campbell.

It was the last year of High school and near to prom. Of course as Cheer leading Co-Captain I have a possibility of becoming Prom Queen, not as if I am interested or anything. I had my dress picked out with the help of my boo, Antoine. I was sitting on my bed when I heard my phone ringing when I looked it was him. I answered with a sexy voice and definitely got back a sexier reply.

I said, "Hey babe what's going on?"

He replied with, "Nothing are you home?"

"Yes why?"

He whispered, "I'll be there in a few."

I laughed and said, "Okay I'll be waiting love you."

~10 minutes later~

Doorbell rings*

Ann-Marie- I'll get it

Antoine- Good afternoon Mrs. Campbell

Ann-Marie- Hello Antoine she is in her room.

Antoine- Ok thanks

Ann-Marie- No problem

I could hear him coming up the spiral staircase so I decided to open the door before he reached the top and wait for him. He walked over to me and greeted me with a very nice kiss did I mention he was a great kisser. I closed the door and on the bed we went. He took off his shirt to get comfy as we watched television in my awesome new room. He stopped kissing me at a point to compliment my room.

I said, "Yeah it is okay but you know what is way better than this sexy room."

"What is that?"

I told him to figure it out as I got up. He looked at me confused and puzzled like where did that come from.

"So are you hungry or thirsty or anything because I am going downstairs?"I asked before I left the room.

"No thanks."

I walked downstairs just in time to see my mommy and daddy making out. I was like get a room. They laughed and said, ''How are you down here and Antoine is upstairs." I replied he is watching football so I just left him.

~5 hours later~

I went back upstairs and he was putting on his shirt so I asked what happened.

He said, "Nothing just getting ready to leave."

"But you didn't even spend any time with me"

"Where were you when I was up here and plus my parents have plans so I have to babysit I'll see you tomorrow at school anyways so calm down love you."

I put on my puppy face that always softens him up.

It was working, "Let's see a movie tomorrow to make up okay?"

"Okay love you too."

~Chapter 2~

It was a new day at Hollywood Hites High School. The typical day is full of drama and lies. I decided to wear this outfit to school today regular jeans hot red top and sneakers and red bag and black jewelry. Of course I am like popular at school especially when you drive a Honda and have a sexy hot boyfriend and to be Co-Captain of the cheer leading squad. I park up and there is Antoine waiting for me to assist me to my classroom.

" Hey you" I said.

He complimented,"Hi you look so nice today like the simple look. I smiled.

"Thanks babe."

" So which class do you have first today cause I have math at 8:00."

I looked at the time on my phone and told him babe it is 8:06 now.

''Well I am walking my girl to class so I guess I am going to be a bit late today"

"Awwww how sweet of you but I can make it on my own I don't want you to be late so go ahead."

He kept asking if I was sure I had to be like yes sweetie GO!

~After school at The library~

My phone didn't stop vibrating in my pocket I have a history test tomorrow and I really need some alone time so I cant bother to answer my phone and since it keeps bothering me I just decided to turn it off. It was getting late so I decided to head home.

When I reached home I saw Antoine's car in the parking lot. I turned on my phone before I went in. I opened the door and there was my dad and Antoine talking.

Me- "Hey"

Jacob-"Hi babygirl where have you been?"

Me-"At the library"

Antoine-"So you just blew me off like that?"

Me-"Hi to you too babe."

Antoine-"Nina!"

Jacob-"I am just going to leave you two alone to sort this out."

~Jacob leaves the room~

"Wow this is serious you called my name stern."

"You could of just called me and tell me you didn't want to go anymore."

"Oh my god Babe I totally forgot."

"Do you still want to go?"

"I have a history test tomorrow morning I can't."

"Of course you cant come. That's okay I'll try to refunding the tickets"

"You're so understanding lets go upstairs."

"Lead the way my lady" he said in a southern voice

*Laughs*

~a few Minutes later~

"The tickets aren't refundable"

"Oh sorry I guess you waste that money."

"You don't say!"

I felt kind of bad that I made him waste money like that. I saw Antoine take up his phone and started to talk but I was studying so I am not really giving him attention.

" Babe I am still going to the movie" he said.

"Oh ok Marc wanted to come?"

"Marc?"

"If not marc you going alone?"

"Oh no Amber and I."

"AMBER!"

He had the nerve to answer me and say yes amber in my damn house.

"Well only if you are okay with it."

I didn't want to seem jealous so I was like no problem enjoy yourself. He kissed me and left. When he left I called my movie buddy to just keep a eye out because AMBER is very sneaky.

My friend just sent me a picture of what is going on at the movie. They were just sitting in the cinema.I just replied that is okay any thing suspicious like kissing she should take the picture and send it. She replied saying okay no problem.

~2 hours later~

I am there asleep I hear a picture message of Amber kissing Antoine come on my phone with a message attached saying This girl don't stop because she did it but your man is straight girl because he didn't stop it at all."

I just replied okay I will deal with them just wait thanks girl I am going to bed.

As soon as I sent that message I went downstairs for some cookies and ice-scream. When I got downstairs my mom was still up and watching asked me what was wrong because she could tell that I was sad. I told her nothing as I got my stuff and went to my room. I just ate my stuff and cry a little just because I thought of losing my boo.

The next day I woke up late I usually wouldn't go to school since my eyes are all swollen but I had a test so I went as fast as I could. When I reached at school he wasn't there. There were no messages or missed calls on my phone so I guess maybe he is really over me now.I did my exam and I think I passed it though.I went to my car to leave school and there he is beside my car.

"Hey babe" he said. I just went in my car. "Hello?" he said again.

"Look Antoine that is not how it works you don't go around kissing girls all over the place."

"You were spying on me?" he asked in a upset manner.

I came out my car and slammed the door.

"You are my boyfriend and I do not appreciate you disrespecting me like that."

He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Well I don't respect you spying on me! Meaning that you don't trust me as your boyfriend!" He yelled back at me.

I didn't one bit sorry for him.

"Ok then, pretend I didn't spy, you still kissed her! So if I didn't know you would act as if it didn't happened, I'd be looking like a fool with you when you_ clearly_ cheated on me!"

My voice broke when I said 'cheated on me.' He looked at me with still anger, which got me mad. Why the hell is he mad?! He cheated! But I didn't see a bit of regret in his expression.

He then starting talking, as if was going to change anything.

"But I didn't kiss her, she kissed me!"

"But you didn't pull away or stop her!"

He then kissed me. He used to have warm full lips that tasted delightful. Now they tasted sour. I didn't want him kissing me, and that kiss made me want to cry. I held back the tears that were threatening to fall from eyes.

I entered my car and drove off without another word, I was now crying. God, he's a fucking asshole for cheating on me.

~Chapter 3~

It has been 10 days left until prom and Antoine and I are still not talking. I was so mad at him. I went to school and there he was looking at me as he stood over by his car. I just went to class. When English class was over and I came out of the classroom he was standing at the door waiting for me.

"hey we need to talk."

"Now you want to talk…okay anyways."

"Nina don't start this argument okay I just want to apologize for everything babe please accept this apology."

I felt sorry too so I decided to apologize too and accept his apology. He leaned in to kiss me as I stopped him and said,

"Oh no boy stop playing I am not going to kiss you now."

"Oh okay I brushed my teeth you know?" I laughed and kissed him.

"I know I just wanted to test something."

~After school~

I saw him at my car but I just wanted to leave and go home.

"Hey boo" I said.

I was kind of sad for what reason I don't know. He gave me a hug and told me to turn my frown upside down.

I feel so lucky to have a man like this behind me. I kissed him and he told me to text him when I get home. I told him okay and kissed him and went in my car. He pushed his head through my car window.

"Babe I am going to send you pictures of the tuxedos I chose and you pick which one you like more."

I made a funny face in my mirror and told him okay. I drove home but my car was about to run out of gas so I stopped at the gas station and there I saw Leonardo, Captain of soccer team. He is cute and he has always had a crush on me so him and Antoine always at it. He flashed me once but that was in the eighth grade.

"Hey Nina how you doing?" He asked with his manly voice.

"Fine"

With his annoying pick up lines he was like.

"Fine indeed."

"Give it up. Quit with the pickup lines"

"I cant help but admire you beauty"

"Thank you but why cant you just leave me alone"

"I a can see you're upset. Was it that loser your dating?"

"Shut the fuck up. He is more of a man than you"

"You want me to prove that"

"Only if you could do such thing"

"Come in my car and let me show you how it is done"

"You are so disgusting you couldn't last as long as a ants."  
"My cock is bigger than Micheal Jordan's shoe"

I hissed my teeth and then I left and went home. When I reached home I took a nice shower and washed my hair then I got comfy in bed and text Antoine that I was home replied saying okay and he was at the store picking out his tuxedo. I said "okay if you need my help just sen the pictures." He said," I am about to send three now." I felt the vibration of my phone meaning the text came in.

It was a hard decision but he looks sexy in black so of course I chose the black one. He told me thanks and once I like that one that automatically meant he like the black one too with a smilely face. I laughed and told him I was kind of tired so I going to sleep. He wrote okay babe sleep tight I miss you and love you 3.

~30 Minutes later~

I felt the presence of someone else in my room so I got up when I looked it was Antoine. I was so frightened,

"What the hell…How the hell did you get in here?"

"Umm…your dad let me in so calm down I didn't do anything wrong did I?"

"No you didn't but don't do that again okay." He smiled.

"Okay I wont so calm down and come in my arms."

I just went in my baby's I knew it we were sleeping. I woke up and looked up there he was sleeping and I looked at the clock it was 11:30pm so I didn't want to wake him so I called his mom.

Me- "Hello miss Smith"

Miss Smith- "Nina oh I am glad to hear from you have you heard from Antoine?"

"Yes he is okay is by my house he is kind of sleeping now."

"So he isnt coming home?

"I don't know should I wake him?"

"Yes you should"

"Oh ok I will and tell him to call you when he is awake"

I swear I don't like that lady she is fucking annoying. Well I went to wake him up. When I told him the time he jumped up.

"What?"

I told him to call his mother and he said.

"Oh ok well I have to go babe I will call her on my way home and I will call you when I get home."

Giving me a kiss as he left. I followed him to his car and then he decided to follow me back to my door and then walked back to his car. On my way to my room my dad came out asking if everything was okay. I hugged him.

"Yes just followed Antoine out."

"Okay princess go to bed." I went to my room and went straight to sleep I was like thank god tomorrow is Friday.

~Next day after school~

I am now at Park with my boo outside at sunset just chilling. He kissed me and we were talking about the prom tomorrow. He lifts me up and put me on his lap.

He then went on his knees and said.

"Babe I don't see the rest of my life without you in it and I already got permission from your father Nina Arianna Campbell will you marry me?"

I was so surprised I said.

"Of course I will but babe I have more things to think about right now."

"I knew you would say this so I made a plan we would do it after graduation and you would go do your 6 month coarse you come back home and I have already start paying down on our apartment. I can send you the pictures right now.

I was quite surprised yet happy I said.

"But babe how can we afford all of this and keep in school and all those things." He looked in my eyes and said.

"With the help of my father, your father, your mother and my sister." I just kissed him and then look at my engagement ring.

Later that day I went home and there were mom and dad looking as if they don't know anything.

"Hey darling come sit with us" mommy asked. I walked over there and my mommy just start laughing for no reason.

"Ok guys I know you know what Antoine did immediately broke down in tears.

"Oh my baby is growing up so fast." As tears ran down her face. I hugged her and told her everything would be the same.

~Chapter 4~

It was prom day. I was in my room doing my makeup in front of my dresser. When I heard a knock on the door. I asked who it was I heard my mother's voice saying that it was her. I opened the door to let her in. When she came in she started to help me with my dress.I was finished and my mother said that I looked wonderful.

~45 minutes later~

I went downstairs and was greeted by my father and Antoine,my Fiance.

"You look exceptionally well pumpkin" my dad pointed out. I smiled.

"You look beautiful babe" Antoine said as he walked over to me and held my hand.

We were about to leave and mommy took a picture of us.  
Later when we got there it was a red carpet setting. As co-captain of the squad I had to take a picture by myself and one with Amber. I was a bit pissed but oh well tonight is my night and this the night me and my boo will enjoy together to the fullest.

They were about to announce the Prom King and Prom Queen. The principal went on stage and said.

"Hello boys and girls welcome to our Annual Prom I am about to announce your prom king and queen so hold your horses."

Ms. Harris gave him an envelope as he opened it he asked for a drum roll.

"Your prom king tonight is Antoine Fernandez."

The crowd went wild and I hugged and kissed my baby. He went on stage for his crown. Then the principal said.

"Okay kids quiet! Your prom queen tonight is Amber Carter."

The crowd went wild once more. Then the principal announced that the prom king and queen must have a dance together. I looked at Antoine he walked over to me and said.

"Don't worry babe." I smiled.

We decided to leave the prom early and go home and change in casual clothes then go get something to eat. We went to this restaurant that we liked for dinner.

Afterwards Antoine took out a pair of keys and showed me I was a bit puzzled.

"What are these for?" I asked. He gave me a sexy look and said.

"For our new apartment, would you like to go check it out?" I was quite anxious to see so I said.

"Yes."

~At the Apartment~

When we reached the apartment, we entered the living room. I was already in love with the apartment. I wish that we could of just live there already, but we had a plan. Antoine then backed me up against the wall, and started kissing on my collarbone. I just had to giggle.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, he didn't stop.

"C'mon babe," His kisses then became more fierce, but soothing at the same time.

"Wait are you sure?" I looked at him, trying to look for some sort of answers for why this had happened all of a sudden.

He seemed very sure of what he was doing, but I still wanted to why now.

"Babe," I said, stopping him all of a sudden. He then looked me fully in the eyes.

"What?"

"Why now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you choose now out of all the moments in our life…to have sex?"

"This seems like the perfect time, I think everyday is the perfect time, I just can't get enough of you. If you want me to stop, just tell me now."

This made me think back on our times together, and our future together. He just seems like the perfect guy, still with all his flaws. Even past that he was my missing piece. I wanted him, I want him to be my first, and I know it.

"You can have me." I stated.

"Are you sure?" he assured.

I nodded my head firmly. Then he continued to kiss me, but broke out of it and asked.

"Let me go get the condom."

"No!" I pulled him back to me, "I'm on the pill."

He nibbled at the skin beneath my ear, causing me to roll my eyes in pleasure. I brought my arms around his shoulders, letting my hand slip into his hair and running my fingers though it. _Boy he had good hair._

He then carried me bridal style in the bedroom, fiercely plopping me on the bed. He then joined me on the bed. And we began helping eachother strip. He helped unzip my dress. I helped him unbutton his shirt, slipping it off and throwing it to the side. The same with his pants. Our socks and shoes were off from when we came in the house.

He started kissing the hollow at the base of my throat, the vibrations from his words tickled me, "You are such a distraction."

I pushed on his shoulders, somehow achieving my goal to get him on his back. I climbed up and straddled his waist. "But you love me."

In a swift movement, he pulled me down, pulling himself up. In the middle of the movement he purred in my ear, "Of course I do."

He smirked as his fingertips brushed against my nipples,

I looked at him, his brown eyes. "Antoine..." I panted, watching as he licked his lips. The sexy bastard knew he had me. "Fuck me." He didn't need to verbally respond.

Antoine licked his way up my body, starting at my navel until he reached my neck. He then unexpectedly entered me, I gasped in sudden surprise, but quickly relaxed so he could continue.

His hands ran up my body grabbing my tits roughly as his thumbs brushed against my hardened nipples.

He gave me his sexy smirk as he bucked his hips up, pushing his cock deeper into me. I moaned out, closing my eyes as I rode him. I felt Ecstasy sweep over me.

I rolled my hips on him causing him to groan and thrust harder into me, as both his hands grabbed my ass hard. I cried out, not expecting it but not hating it either. I was so close that I could almost taste it.

"Fuck me Baby," I growled out at him. He obliged, thrusting into me hard and fast. Soon my breathing became soundless pants as I relished in the feel of him sliding in and out of me, holding me to him so I felt every muscle work against me. Suddenly he bit into my neck making me scream his name and my hands flew up behind me to tug on his hair. Blinding lights took over my vision as I came hard, clamping around his dick.

"You like it rough don't you?" He asked in that sexy as fuck voice. All I could do was whimper as I rode through the roller coaster he was creating within me. A final thrust caused him to spill inside of me, and made both of use climax.

We both collapsed onto our sides as he pulled himself out. I quickly rolled to face him seeing that he was smirking at me. I laughed and fell into a deep sleep.

Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning in bed. I yawned but not without smelling the aroma breakfast being made. I collapsed back on the bed, remembering the events of last night.

I pulled myself up to the side of the bed, so my feet were hanging by the side. I was going to walk right out the door, but stopped when I noticed I was butt naked. I quickly tied my hair in one and managed to steal Antoine's blouse.

I walked in the kitchen to find my sexy fiance cooking breakfast, his back facing me. I wrapped my arms around him.

"Hey babe," He greeted me.

"Hey yourself."

"Crispy or soft bacon?"

"Crispy"

"Scrambled or boiled?"

"Scrambled." I answered. After answering these questions, it suddenly occurred to me that we weren't living here yet. So how did he have food?

"Hey were did you get the groceries?" I asked.

"I went shopping."

I nodded understandably.

After breakfast I decided to take a bath. Antoine of course joined me. We stripped out of the simple clothing we had and entered the bathtub.

It was comforting. Us in the bathtub, him leaning against the back of the tub, while I sat in between his legs. I washed his legs as he bathed my back. I felt movement from his manhood when I bent over wash his feet.

He then pulled my shoulders up, pulling me closer, so my ass was on this dick.

"Someone's eager!" I commented.

He then kissed the top of the head, "eager for you."

His soft lips dotted my skin, following around my collarbone. I moaned, my head tilting back in pleasure, on his chest. He leaned over and kissed me. I then turned to face him in the gallons of water we did it again. It felt like deja-vu but only in water this time.

Before I knew it we were in the top of the counter. The feeling of us as one was a pleasure. He then left me on the counter and seperated my legs I could only feel his head going as far under me as it could. His tongue dragged slowly along my clit, alternating from languorous strokes to simple flicks against me with the tip of his tongue.

By this point I was gone. The feeling of his torture, added with the feeling his touch alone made me squirm in agony. I had never needed to be fucked more now then ever.

"Please," I begged, parting my legs more. He obliged this time, his tongue sliding deeper into me as he moaned slightly, the vibrations making my stomach clench more. He started to fuck me with his tongue, with each lick and thrust, I felt myself get closer to the edge.

_I was going to spill on his tongue! I must not!_

He pulled away before anything gotten too far.

He pulled me closer to him, one of his hands sliding around my waist to my back as his other one cupped my breast. He brought his mouth to my breast, taking my nipple in his mouth. I moaned loudly as he tugged on it with his teeth.

He flicked his tongue over the harden bud a few more times, making me rub my thighs together.

I felt an arm snake around my waist as he leaned down, softly kissing my neck. I bit my lip.

I felt his hands slide along my sides, his thumbs caressing just above my ass. I bit my lip, waiting for him to enter me. Then I felt him slide into me, filling me up completely. We both moaned feeling of pleasure.

~Later that day~

We left the apartment and he was driving me home. On our way to my place we started to have a friendly conversation.

"So did you enjoy yourself last night?" He asked

"Did I?"

"*laughs*I know you would"

"Well I did and thanks to you I am no longer a virgin"

"Well isn't that good not the fact that you aren't but that I took it"

"Thanks that really helped"

We reached at the house and there was my mother and father sitting on the porch. We walked up to the porch.

"Hello mommy and daddy" I said

"May I speak to you alone Antoine?" Jacob asked

"Sure Mr. Campbell" Antoine replied

I knew why my father wanted to talk to him so I decided to tell my dad.

"Daddy it was all my fault" I said eagerly.

"What are you talking about?" Jacob questioned.

"I know you are about to give him the talk about carrying me home before curfew and things like that or if I am going to sleep out I should call"

"Well that too but I do not care about what you guys want to do you are a newly engaged couple I want to talk to him about manly things"

"Oh ok daddy be easy on him now"

I couldn't believe my father took the fact that we were gone all night so calm. I had Antoine's phone and it begun ringing so I answered. "Hello Antoine where are you?" It was his mother. "Hi Miss Smith this is Nina" She groaned and said,"Oh it is you where is my son he hasnt been home all night" I told her he was talking. She kissed her teeth and hung up.

Chapter 6

When my dad was done with my baby I decided to carry him to my room upstairs and have a talk.

"Babe we need to talk"I said

"Okay about what?"

"Your mother…what did I do to her?...she hates me"

"I don't understand…why do you say this?"

"Every time we speak she has an attitude like today she called your phone and I told her that you were talking and I will make you call her"

"Okay so what is the problem with that?"

"And then she kissed her teeth and hung up in my ear I don't like it I find it disrespectful"

"Really she hung up in your ear okay can I have my phone please I think I need to go home and talk to her"

I told him not to be rude to her when talking to her. He never listens to me I know he was going to do some bullshit. He told my mom and dad bye and kissed me. He left in an angry way. He so hot when he is upset. His talk was just going to make her hate me more than she already does.

Later that day when I came out of the shower I decided to call him. I didn't get an answer so I decided to leave a message. I was a bit worried but hey!

I went to sleep because I had school in the morning.

The next morning when I woke up it was 6:30 and I looked at my phone and saw one message so I quickly opened it but it was not from him. It was a message saying my phone bill was paid.I was like fucking shit.

I went downstairs to get breakfast as I entered the kitchen I remembered Antoine in the kitchen at the apartment yesterday morning. I smiled. I felt the vibration of my phone in pajamas it felt so weird at some parts of my body.

I answered my phone it was Antoine. "Hi babe sorry I didn't call I kind of fell asleep after talking to mom" I was just about to answer him when I felt a bit of vomit come in my mouth. I ran to the bathroom to throw up. The phone was still on I could only hear Antoine asking what was going on and if I was okay.

I kind of hung up because I didn't want him to hear me throwing up. I think it was something I ate so I didn't pay that any mind.

~At school~

"What the hell was going on this morning?" Antoine asked

"Nothing I just threw up" I said

"Are you okay?...What caused that?"

"I'm fine calm down I think it is something I ate"

"Well I have to make sure because I don't want anything to happen to my world"

" I love you and I am fine"

"I love you too I have class so let me walk you to class and then go to my class"

"Okay lets go before your teacher starts going nuts"

"As you say my lady" Antoine said in a British accent.

~Graduation~

"Dear Students of the Graduating Class of 2012, thank you for this opportunity to speak to you as a whole. These days have passed by much too quickly, it's almost impossible to believe that we'll be in college the next time.

Most of us will probably be able relate to this next quote, in one situation or another. Cynthia Heimel said, "

When in doubt, make a fool of yourself. There is a thin line between being brilliantly creative and acting like the most gigantic idiot on earth."

Anyone who saw me at our previous dance would understand

However, for tonight, it doesn't matter whether you accepted everyone with beaming openness or rejected them with a sarcastic brush-off; for tonight,we are here to graduate as a united whole.

Parents, invited guests, teachers, and students of the Graduating Class of'2012, thank you for listening attentively. Good night, and have a pleasant tomorrow." I said as valedictorian.

Everyone cheered and the teachers shook my hand, I sat down next to Antoine, listening our Student-Body President Amber Carter give a speech.

After the Graduation ceremony, we were scheduled to have an After Party owned to the school. Before going to my mother, I then walked over the refreshments. I saw Antoine eating a finger sandwich I walked over to him, grabbing a refreshment myself. I took a bite out of the refreshment, and we started small talk. In the middle of our conversation, I felt nausea sweep me over.

"Babe," Antoine rested his hand on my back, "are you ok?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah," I lied, "I'm"

I never got to finish that sentence because I ran out of the room and to the girls bathroom. I vomited in the toilet and use toilet paper to whip my mouth. When I was done vomiting I walked over to the sink washing my mouth. I then walked out of the bathroom. I saw Antoine leaning against the locker next to the girls bathroom.

"I knew you weren't okay"He exclaimed. I tried my best shush him.

"Alright I've been feeling sick all day! But it's nothing to worry about! It was probably my moms's breakfast," I tried to reassure him, "today she tried this new recipe on muffins. I tasted one."

"Bullshit, Nina."

"But It's the truth!"I lied.

"Yeah so if it was true," he started, "then what kind of muffins were they?"

I looked around, because I knew I was caught. "Uh.. poison berry, I think."

He crossed his arms. "You need to go to a doctor!"

"No I don't! I'm telling that I'm fine!" I told him. I wrapped his arm around me, and cupped his face with my hands. "I'm fine."

"Alright, if you say so." He gave me a suspicious look.

I smiled at him, and grabbed his arm, "Ok, lets go to that After Party."

Chapter 7

Tonight Antoine and I were going out for dinner. I wore a floral dress that Antoine bought me the other day. It was strapless and came down to my knees. I had a pink bracelet to match the outfit. I wore cream heels to match the outfit as well. And my hair was straighten, and was in a side ponytail, that draped over my shoulder.I still felt a little queasy, but decided to ignore it. I heard the doorbell, I walked downstairs and to the front door, already knowing who it was.

"Hey," I greeted Antoine.

He had a sexy smirk on his face. His smirk was the only sexy thing on him.

"Hey babe, you look nice." He complimented me.

I gave a quick 'thanks' and we walked to his car, and started driving to the destination of the Restaurant.

On our way there, I felt more queasy every time we drove closer. It came up to the point where I had to tell him to stop.

"Stop the car!" I ordered. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"What?" he asked.

"I said stop the car!"

He followed my directions and pulled over. I then ran out the car and began vomiting over the side of the road.

I heard Antoine kiss his teeth, and I held my hair back while I threw up. When I finished I was too ashamed to look him in the eye.

"I see that I wouldn't try anymore of your mother's cooking anymore." He commented.

I smiled, but when I looked at him, he wasn't smiling at all. He was scowling.

"Don't look at me like that!" I spat.

"What the fuck do you mean don't look at you like that?! You think your fine but your not! I'm telling you that you need to go to the doctor but you won't listen! vomiting isn't a healthy thing Nina!"

Silence overcame us.

"I'm late."

"No your not, we're not going to the dinner anymore."

"No not that late, I mean period late."

More silence.

"How much?" he asked he couldn't even look me in the eye this time.

"3 weeks."

"And you knew this all along and you have been lying to me and all of that bullshit Nina!"

" I'm sorry babe I didn't want you to go and I wasn't even sure"

"Save it okay and where the fuck would I be going stop talking because when you do that you are gettting me irritated"

"Antoine I'm sorry I wasn't sure I didn't want to tell you and then it wasn't true"

"Nina did I not say to stop talking I am thinking okay just don't say shit to me right now"

It was the first time I have ever seen him like this. He came out of the car and slammed the door. After it went into the silent zone again I hear a loud slam again. He hit the back of the car with the force of a wrestler. I came out of the car.

"Babe I'm truly sorry" I said again  
"I don't want to hear it this is all your fault you know?"  
"Antoine my fault don't blame it on me now"

"What the fuck do you mean don't blame it on you Nina I was going to use a condom but someone said "(No I'm on the pill)" yeah you remember that?"

"Well I know what I said I am on the pill"

"So why the fuck isn't it working this shouldn't be happening that's what it is there to avoid"

"I don't know why…things do happen"

"Nina get in the damn car and excuse out of my fucking face because I love you and I am really mad now I don't want to hit anything"

"If you loved me you wouldn't be acting like this"

Who told me to say that he seemed as if he was going to just finish before but he just paused and creepily turned and looked at me.

"Nina if I loved you I wouldn't be acting like this?...Nina are you trying to say I don't love you?...I call you daily, I wait for you at school,I'm late for my classes to walk you to yours, I get us an apartment, I buy you a expensive engagement ring and you are gonna say I don't love you?

"I didn't say that…you did"

"Nina the most you can do is give me credit for actually being there for you"

"Excuse me I should give you credit you don't give me any at all when you were lusting over Amber the whore you werent giving me any credit"

"Here we go again"

"Yes here we fucking go again the most you can do is accept the fact that your fucking sperm was stronger and went further than it should"

"Well that happens when you fuck two days in a row and that is not the point and don't start your bullshit now… the point is you knew what was going on and you hid it from me"

"I wasn't sure about it okay so give me a break and I found out and there was never a right time to tell you"

"I need some time to think so I am going to take you home"

We never spoke the entire time we were in the car going home. I could see the pain in his eyes but I wondered why he never saw the pain in mine. I was hurting as much as him or even more. I still have my 6 month coarse to do and I am not even sure if my baby is going to have a tears ran down my cheeks I could feel his dark brown roaming eyes looking at me. He used his hand to wipe the tears aways from my face and told me not to worry everything will be okay.

~Chapter 8~

It's been a month since the whole thing with me confessing my pregnancy to Antoine. I distinctly remember after we had the fight, we went to the clinic the next day. We officially needed to know I was preggers, and a cheap store bought pregnancy test wasn't ok with me. We already told our parents. My mom was in tears, but not the disappointment kind of tears, the happy kind. My dad patted Antoine on the back and appreciated that he was standing by me. Ms. Smith didn't appreciate it at all, and Antoine didn't care. We were happy, and that's what mattered.

The wedding was a month away now, I was excited. I was actually going to be Fernandez. I looked at my engagement ring, then looked at myself in the mirror. I turned to my profile so I could see my stomach better.

I was one month pregnant, so I wasn't showing. Thank god! But we still needed a tailor around my dress multiple of times, because I was soon to get fat.

Antoine and I already moved in our apartment, and I was happy as can be. Being in the room where we were each others first just made me smile.

I was currently sitting on the couch in our living, while Antoine was preparing dinner. I was reading a pregnancy book, my mother had bought me. One section of the book really caught my eye.

"Hey babe, " I called him.

"Yeah?" He answered, not taking his eyes away from his knife.

"Did you know that sex expands the width of the private part. Meaning that less pain for me when this baby is born!" I informed him.

"Oh," He put down the knife, "What are you just implying?" He purred in my ear.

I kissed him, and that's what started our flare.

I looked up at those full lips and kissed him, hard. His tongue begged for access into my mouth, so I let it in, greeting it with my own. His hands groped me wildly, pulling me onto him then onto the kitchen counter. He already had me wet. Too wet.

He then pulled away.

"What?" I panted. "What happen?"

"I just don't wanna…hurt the baby is all." He said.

"Trust me the baby's fine!" I pulled him to kiss me.

He then pulled away from the kiss again.

"Are you sure your sure?"

"Yes I'm sure!"

He closed the space between us, attacking his lips with mine again, grinding himself into my soaked panties. I moaned into his mouth and he smirked devilishly at me, his hands slipping under my shirt. He yanked off my shirt, then unhooked my bra, without even asking me to turn my back. This defintley turned me on.

I took his shirt off, revealing his sweet body. I just wanted to melt right there. After his shirt went flying to god-knows-where, my bottom disappered.

Then my panties disappeared as he pushed my legs up at the knee and bent down, burying his face in my crotch, licking my entrance and making me moan. He worked his tongue and licked my clit in circles, his hands gripping hard on my thighs to keep them open. I moaned, my hands tangling themselves in his soft, unruly hair. It felt good.

I threw my arms and legs around him. I felt his arousal pressing into my now naked crotch. He then started playing with my tits. Kissing, sucking, rubbing, just straight up fucking them.

I started to rock my hips against him, gaining speed with each rock of his hips. He leaned against me, kissing my shoulder as my fingers dig into his forearms. He started bucking his hips into me, pushing himself deeper into me. He start kissing my neck, nipping and sucking on my skin.

I started clawing the fuck out of his back as he repeatedly thrust his large manhood in and out of me. Him moaning and coming over and over.

I felt me coming to my climax. We both climaxed at the same time. Me arching my back as his seed spilled into me. But he didn't stop there. He kept going, and I felt another climax coming.

He found my g-spot and I yelled as he kept hitting it over and over and over again. He just thrust harder and deeper into me making me scream of ecstasy.

"Fuck…. Harder" I panted, he obliged.

Then when we hit that last orgasm, we both cried out with all our lung power.

I woke up on the kitchen floor, naked on Antoine's chest. I smiled at his face. He was so peaceful when he was sleeping. So Angelic. I didn't want to wake him, so I didn't. I re dressed myself, and went back to reading my pregnancy book. But not without, picking my baby up and rest him on the couch.

I was in the middle of the pregnancy book when I heard Antoine's phone buzz. Meaning he had got text. I was about set it towards him. In the middle of doing so, I glanced at the screen. It was text from…AMBER?! I instantly put up the text. It literally said, 'I miss you! ' I instantly dropped his phone on his stomach. This dude really needed to wake up, cause' we needed to have a talk!

He then slowly opened his eyes and saw me. He smiled at me but I was very serious.

"Hey beautiful whats wrong?" He asked

"Tell me why my fiance is getting a text message from Amber Carter saying that she misses him."

"What are you talking about babe?"

"Check your phone and tell me what the fuck this message means"

He looked at his phone and saw the message. He shook his head and looked at the phone once more. I just got up and went to the bedroom. He went in the bathroom and put on his pajama pants. He came in the room.

"Babe…" he said

"Don't even okay Antoine just leave me alone"

"It didn't mean anything, she is trying to start an argument between us"

"Why do you even have her number?"

"Marc gave it to me so I stored it"

"Marc? Of course I don't even care anymore forget it okay"

"But you are still mad how can I be okay and my baby is mad at me"

"I'm not mad"

"So the lying as begun again"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"You're lying to me again like what you did a month ago"

"Okay Antoine let me be honest I am fucking pissed yeah so what?"

"How you mean so what?"

"Antoine GET OUT!"

"Excuse this is OUR house"

"Okay I'll leave then you can invite Amber now"

I came out of the house and went for a walk just to clear my mind. I just went to Starbucks to get myself some coffee. I left my phone on the table,so if he was planning to call me he wouldn't get an answer. Before I knew it my walk led me straight downtown.

I went into Children's Place, Gap, Rocawear, BabyRus and got some stuff for the baby. I know that Antoine was going to be upset because I used his credit card to buy baby clothes and I don't even know the sex of our child yet. I noticed it was getting late and I knew maybe he had already gone all "Overprotective Daddy Mode" so I decided to head home. When I got home and opened the door there he was in the couch watching television.

"Hey babe look what I got" I said

"What a self-control button" he whispered under his breath

"What was that?"

"Nothing"

"I thought so anyways I bought some stuff"

"With what money?...How much of my money did you spend?"

"With OUR money silly"

"Now it is OUR?"

"Oh shut up I bought baby stuff "

"*sighs* How much money did you spend Nina?"

"I spent $145 just in BabyRus"

His eyes enlargen as he looked at me. He bit his nail and lowered his head. His feet started to shake so I kind of just stop showing him things.

"Babe are you okay?" I asked

"Nina $145 in one store?"

"Don't worry I use the credit card"

"Are you working?"

"No but you are gonna very soon and when my coarse starts me too"

He gave me the look that he gave me the night I told him I was pregnant.

"Nina please just stop talking" He implied

"Babe as a couple we should learn to sit and talk about our problems"

"Where did you go a therapist?...Nina right now is not the time to talk"

He just got up and took his car keys and went out the door to where I don't know.

It was midnight and Antoine wasn't home yet. I wanted to know if I got him that mad. I didn't mean to, I just thought that I was doing something good for the baby. I was worried on where Antoine would be, so I started calling everyone. I called my parents, they anwsered that they didn't see him all day, then I had the urge to call Ms. Smith.

_Sigh._ I knew she hated me with a passion, and I did have a type of resentment towards her. But I had to get along with her for Antoine.

"Hello?" I heard her voice come on the phone. It sounded tired.

I couldn't do this. I just hung up on her. I couldn't talk to her. If he was with his mother, at least he was safe.

Interrupting me from my thoughts, I heard the sound of the front door open. I quickly got up from bed, and ran over to the door.

I laid a sigh of relief when I saw that it was Antoine. I looked in his eyes.

He was still mad, but his face expression soften. I hugged him, my arms not leaving him.

"I'm sorry," I said, my face buried in his chest.

"What for?" He sounded like he knew I was going to apologize. I didn't give a damn,I just cared that my baby was home and safe.

"For being stupid." I answered. He pulled himself away from me, grabbing my shoulders, looking in my eyes.

"Your not stupid."

"Yeah I am! I always get you mad because, of the stupid shit I do!"

He hugged me again. "You just make mistakes all the time. Everyone messes up, everyone gets mad."

Then he kissed me , making me think that it was all going to be ok.

~Chapter 9~

Tomorrow was the big day. My day. Antoine and I vowed this day. Tomorrow was my wedding day.

We were at the wedding reharsal. I walked over my fiance, soon to be husband, Antoine. When it came to the dinner reharsal, in the middle of the reharsal, we needed to sit at our table.

The wedding planner thought that it would be nice if the bride sat one edge of the table, while the groom sat the other. Then she thought that the bride and groom should have their in laws sit on both sides of them. Leaving the best man, groosmen, matron of honor and the bridesmaids in between.

Holy Fuck. I had to have Ms. Smith sit next to me. I felt the tension when she looked at me, when she sat down. She had that look of disgust. She then started talking.

"So Nichole," She started.

"It's Nina." I corrected her.

"Right. _Nina_." Each word from her mouth dripped with disgust. "Do you cook for Antoine, or do you make him your maid?"

I felt insulted, as much as I tried not to show, I did. And she obviously smirked at the sight.

"Mother," I heard Antoine warned.

"What? I was just asking a question!" She defended, "I don't see the problem at all."

She then turned to me. Shit I didn't anwser yet.

"We both do the cooking, sometimes he offers to do it more than I do. I never treat him like a maid."

I tried my best not back talk this bitch, but she was making it very hard for me.

She didn't seem phazed. She looked like she had another trick up her sleeve.

"Oh that's a shame," she started, "Cause' I know that Amber Carter would be at his feet, cooking for him, not making him do anything but relax."

I saw Antoine bury his face in his hands, as if he was stressed.

But that hurt. It really did. I didn't know I did to deserve this, just the fact that she brought up, out of all people, Amber. _Did Amber and him go out? _I felt a tear come out, and I didn't want Ms. Smith seeing me cry. So I ran out. Like a fucking baby…I ran out.

I didn't run that far, but I ran in the bathroom when I heard footsteps come close. I ran to the bathroom, but peeking to see who it was. It was my mother. She saw me and came to my rescue. Trying to comfort me, while a teared up.

My mom then left when she saw me stop crying. She gave me a big hug, and walked back out.

I was going walk out the hallway but stopped when I saw Antoine talking to his mom.

"What the hell was that? Bringing up Amber?" I heard Antoine say. His voice filled with rage.

"Oh c'mon Antoine, I don't know what you see in her! You know we both know that Amber would be 10 times better!" She spat.

"Better?... In what frigging way…She isnt even better no other way not even in bed"

"Excuse me if Nichole was better she would be more careful she wouldn't be pregnant now"

"It's Nina and she didn't have to be careful atleast she did it good and she is actually capable of carrying my child"

"Look I am not having this argument with you I will not…." She didn't even finish her sentence.

"Mom I am not disrespecting you…you are the one to come in here and disrespect my fiance and my babymother."

"Well any foolishness you and her have done in that so call house of yours keep it to yourself"

"What mom you cant take the fact that I have moved out of your house, found a great house, excellent in-laws, and a beautiful wife. Oh and did I mention yeah Amber and I only fucked in my bedroom at your house I fucked my wife three times basically in every room at my house"

She groaned and got up and decided to leave. I walked out and looked at him with tears in my eyes.

"You didn't have to do that you know?" I said

"Yes I did….what do you say about us finishing this reharsal then we'll go get some ice-cream and take a walk.

"Oh ok sure"

~6 hours later~

Antoine and I went to get ice-cream then we took a walk. It seemed so romantic but Los Angelos in a busy place.

"Babe are you okay?" He asked

"Yes kind of…why?" I replied

"Because all the drama today and then the busy loud streets"

"Oh okay I am fine but I kind of want to go home"

I looked in his eyes and he smirked at me and held me close then leaned in and kissed we went home. I was a bit sleepy, so I left him watching television as I went to take a nap.

Because tomorrow was the day I had to go by mommy's house the night guys were going to crash at my place. Antoine drove me to the house he lifted me up and kiss me. The he told me that he loves me and then he left.

~Chapter 10~

I was getting ready by the help of my I heard the doorbell mommy decided to get it. The only voice I hear was Katherine's, my sister-in-law.

I heard her run up the stairs and scream. I opened the door and opened my arms wide and there she was hugging me.

"I missed you so much" I said

"I missed you too babe…You look beautiful my brother is so lucky"

"I wish your mother thought the same"

"Oh please forget her this is your day okay so let me help"

~ 15 minutes later~

I am at the church with my bridesmaids and my mother by my side. Everything looks perfect.

I had to stand by the doors and my daddy came to me and held my hands and said, "It is not too late to back out you know?" I smiled

The doors opened and everyone stood up I wanted to cry tears of joy as I marched towards my man. When daddy and I reached to the alter He handed me over to Antoine.

The wedding begun and the pastor said, "Before I continue this ceremony is there anyone in the congregation who objects for this couple to not continue together.

I swallowed my saliva hoping no one said anything and before I knew it *Bang * the doors bust open. Of course it was her , "I Object!"

I almost fainted. All of a sudden everything got black and the things in the church were floating. Katherine and Mr. Fernandez stood up.

"What the hell is she doing?"

"I do not know but she is disgusting"

"Look I love my son but mommy knows best and she is not it" Ms Smith said.

I stopped breathing. "This is not happening" Antoine looked at me he noticed I was in a trance he quickly held me so I didn't fall.

"Just leave mother that's the best thing to do" Katherine said

"Nope I carried a guess with me so say hello to my little friend"

Before I knew she walked in and posed at the door.

"Hey princess not such a fairy tale huh?"

I took a deep breath and looked at Antoine he whispered, "It's just a dream babe." I kissed my teeth.

"A dream!...A never ending dream Antoine I love you and we are getting married today"

"Who said we weren't" he implied

"Look Amber you didn't get invited by anyone important so just leave and Ms. Smith I have been putting up with your shit for the longest while yeah you are my husbands mother but I ain't getting married to you so you can fuck off and I am so pissed at the idea that you compared me with a whore who looks like she could burn water. So mommy knows best guess what this BITCH is BEST so is either you fucking get it or get the fuck out now leave this church yard before I call the cops"

I sighed in relief I felt free for the longest while. Katherine smiled and so did Antoine.

"Would you like my help to kick you guys out?" Katherine asked

"You may continue pastor I think that is enough for today" I said

I asked god in my mind to forgive me for cursing in his house. After the ceremony was the reception we laughed and danced then later we hugged everyone and left for our honeymoon.

~ The Honeymoon~

It was such a blissful sight. Antoine brought me to Rio. There we visted a hotel, which was so elegant. I could just die there, and die happy. We entered the hotel, the lobby man giving Antoine the key.

When we reached the room, we dropped our stuff. He locked the door, and dropped the key on the desk. He looked up to see me, sitting on the bed twirling my hair looking down at my dress.

I was just so happy. I had just gotten married to the one who is just for me. Not only am I pregnant by him, I..just…it's just too epic for words. I looked up at him, my chocolate eyes meeting his. His eyes made me want to smile so wide my face would bust into a million pieces.

I kissed him. When I pulled away I cupped his face with my hands. "Your beautiful." I said.

I gave me a cute lopsided grin that made my heart skip a beat.

He kissed me. His full lips on mine. "You're more beautiful that anyone will ever be."

I looked down back in my lap. Antoine then join me on then, sitting next to me on the bed.

I looked down at my left hand, spotting my new wedding band. It looked so right, and in that moment I finally understood. This was how it was supposed to be, this was us.

I then put on hand on his tux, removing the blazer. I unbutton his dress shirt, and unbuckled his pants. He was completely naked, except for his boxers. He zipped my wedding dress down and unhooking my bra, not evening telling to turn around or nothing. There it goes again. His cleverness made me wet. When I stepped out of my dress, Antoine checked me out. Eyeing boobs, and complimenting my curves and all.

I felt my lower abdomen burned with longing. Longing for my husband, the love of my life. I caressed his chest, taking all his beauty in. Our hands meet and they laced into each other's naturally. He kissed the top of my head.

"God, I love you." He cooed into my hair.

His hands released mine, one wrapped around my waist, the other one caressing the contour of my face. It moved down my neck, my shoulders and then my breast.

He caressed my cheek, kissed my lips, and brought himself to rest between my thighs.

He took my hand and kissed each finger tip before I pulled it away and traced them down his body. Down his throat, down his perfectly sculpted, down the slight crease between his abs to his bellybutton. Here I stopped, tracing my finger in circles around it, to check his response. I could hear his breathing coming in short gasps, I looked up and he had his head bowed, eyes closed, mouth slightly open, clearly enjoying this new sensation.

He caressed my cheek, kissed my lips, and brought himself to rest between my thighs. He began to push into the heat that had been burning there for what seemed like forever. I finally felt whole. There was a small amount of pain as I stretched to accommodate his large penis, but the overwhelming sensation was joy and completion, like I had found my corresponding piece. He crushed his mouth to mine and his sweet breath washed over me and he moaned as though he were in pain and rested his forehead against my cheek.

Slowly he pulled back out then pushed into me. With each movement I began to synchronize with him, my nerves exploding, sending showers of sparks through my brain, and between my legs as my desire grew out of control. Antoine rolled over without pulling out and I tucked up my legs so I could do some of the work. Antoine enjoyed this, a lot. He gripped the top of my arms and moaned then arched his back with pleasure.

"Fuck me harder." I panted. He pressed himself deep inside me and sealed his lips to mine for a second then sucked my bottom lip into his mouth.

As he increased the tempo of his thrusts his hands explored my body. For what seemed like hours we moved together, linked not just physically but mentally too. I gazed into his eyes and he gazed into mine, reading each other's wants and needs. I wanted him to hold me tighter only moments before he clutched at my limbs as though here, in this alternate universe, he could read my mind. I only had to envision him kissing me when seconds later he would bring his lips crashing down against mine and our mouths would search hoping to find the needed element that would quench this building thirst.

We lay, still joined together, panting. Gently he rolled off me and pulled me to his side. Slowly our breathing slowed back to normal, my skin cooled as it finally registered the temperature of his, and I slowly drifted off to sleep

~Chapter 11~

I woke up and he was still asleep I tried my best not to wake him. I decided to make breakfast.I then went to take a shower. When I came out of the shower I heard my phone ring. It was Katherine.

"Hey girl" She said

"Hi how is everything?" I replied

"Okay you know how about you and my bro?"

"We are fine he is asleep we had a rough night"

"Really now?...Good to here you guys are enjoying yourselves"

"Yeah but the only problem is that I am having some backaches and I feel sore but at least I wont have a lot of pain during labour"

"Oh sorry to hear and why is that…Oh don't worry to answer that"

"*laughs* Yeah and I am worrying about school and the baby and clinic and taking care of the house I am a bit stressed, I know Antoine is stressed too so I am just trying to make the best of it"

"Okay well just hold the faith okay I am at work so talk to you later tell him I said hi"

"Okay I will"

When I hung up I think I heard something so I went to look if Antoine was okay. He was awake and just on his back like he was thinking. I went to lay down beside pulled me closer to him.

"Hey what is wrong?" I asked

"Nothing just thinking about stuff"

"Stuff…stuff like what?"

"Our life, the baby, the bills, you and school ,general stuff like clothes food you know"

"Babe we will be fine my school is paid for I am just going away for 6 months. We can skype each other, I will send pictures while I am away and I will be back home in time for labor"

"I know but that is different Nina"

"I know Antoine but what can I do you want me to quit school?"

"Hell no why would I want that?"

"But it seems that way to me Antoine" I said bitterly

"Nina well I am sorry for the way it sound but I am the man of the house so I have to make sure everything is in good shape"

I got up and looked at him. "You should know what you want to do"

He kissed his teeth and sighed as I walked away.

"Is this how you are going to keep walking away from me when we get in an argument? He questioned

"No but I am tired and I have other things to do"

"On our honeymoon you want to ignore me?"

"I am not ignoring you I am just tired and my back hurts and I am having contractions daily and I am sore as hell right now.

"Sore?" He asked looking at me with a raised eyebrow

"Yes sore Antoine how? I don't know ok"

"You want me to give you a massage?"

"Sure."

He gave me a massage . It was awesome my back stop hurting me for a bit. He then carried me to the bedroom and placed me gently on the bed for me to get a nap.

~3 hours later~

I took a good long nap I felt much better. I went in the bathroom to urinate when I passed the mirror. I looked so damn fat. Antoine came in the bathroom and saw me.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"Nothing just looking at how fat you made me"

"I made you fat?"

"Of course you did"

"Okay then" He said and walked out of the bathroom

~3 days later~

I cant believe our honeymoon was over and we were back home. I was packing my stuff because I knew as I came back home I had to leave again. Antoine was a bit upset but oh well he knew what was going on before we got married.

I went to to see my mother and father before I left. When I arrived at the house mommy ran out to hug me.

"Hi pumpkin" she said

"Hi mommy are you okay?"

"I'm fine how is Antoine?"

"He is okay…he is kind of upset that I have to leave but oh well"

"Oh okay well your father is at a golf club"

"Well I have to go home mommy I will call you and tell you about my honeymoon"

~1 hour later~

I opened the front door and I didn't see Antoine. I was kind of upset because he knew I had to go to the clinic to do my ultrasound and he is nowhere to be fucking found.

I called him and I got an answer.

"Hey babe where you at?" He asked

"I'm at home where are you?"

"Well I am on my way home so can you come outside now so we can get to go to the clinic."

"Oh you remember"

"Yes why wouldn't I ?

I just kissed my teeth and hung up the frigging phone. The I took up my pocket book and went downstairs. When I reached downstairs he wasn't there yet so I had to wait a while. I saw his car coming towards me. When he stopped he put down the window and looked at me some type of way.

"What happened a while ago Nina?" he asked

"Nothing I just want to go okay"

I went in the car and we drove to the clinic for my general check up. I already missed one appointment. When we arrived there we had to wait and my feet were killing me. I got a chair but it was so uncomfortable. Antoine noticed so he told me to get up and sit in his lap.I swear he was better and more comfy.

About 10 minutes later the doctor called us in. He told me to lay down on the bed and lift up my she started to do the ultrasound.

When she was finished she got me a picture of the ultrasound and announced that it was a girl and that she doing exceptionally well. She was healthy and that from what she has seen the baby wont have a being born because it seems as if the mother vaginal walls are well widen.

I looked at Antoine during the entire thing. He held my hand the whole time. He smirked at me when the doctor said it was a girl and that she was healthy and that my vaginal walls were well widen.

After when were on our way home he decided to start a conversation.

"So I guess what you read was right" he implied

"Yea I'm always right" as I leaned over and kissed his cheek

"Of course"

When we got home we just stayed in the living room and watched television before I knew it I was asleep.

Antoine wasn't sleeping he was watching television and on his phone. His phone rung and woke me up. I was completely grumpy I kissed my teeth and walked to the bedroom. He was talking to Marc.

~Chapter 12~

I was in New York City. I called my friend to tell her that I was at the airport. She said I must come out by the front she is outside. I went outside and I said her across the road. I waved and she came to help me with my bags.

Then we went to her place. It was nice. She showed me my room. She daid to freshen up cause we are going to the school to sign up for our classes. I then closed the door. I decided to send a picture message to Antoine. Kisses babe I love you I am going to sign up for my classes call you when I get back. He then replied love you too and I love the pic.

I really missed my family. Fiona and I decided to go early so we could reach back home before night. I snapped a photo of us together before we left. She asked me to send her that pic. I did while we were driving to the school. I heard the ping from her phone meaning she got it. She opened it.

"This is so cute" she commented

"I know right"

When we reached at the school we went straight ahead and signed up for classes. I have to go to class Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday. I was finised but Fiona wasn't finished because she want to be in two fields not one. When she was finally done she took me to go get some food. When were at the ice-cream place her boyfriend Lemar came.

Seeing them made me miss Antoine even more. I told her that I would meet her back home. I went for a walk. I saw a lot couples kissing and hugging. I smiled. When I got to the house I was the only one and I decided to video chat Antoine.

"Hey babe why so sad?" He asked

"Babe I miss you"

"I miss you too but what can I we do?"

'Yeah so how is everything?"

"Okay how is little diamond doing?"

"*Laughs* She is fine she has been moving all day"

":D that's good to know"

"So how many women have been in my house?"

He gave me that look again and shook his head.

"Why are you always thinking negative?" He asked

"I am not…I just want to know"

"Well five to be exact"

"Very funny well I am going to read up so I'll talk to you later"

"Ok well I will talk to you later love you and kiss my baby for me"

"I will try and love you too sweetie"

When I hung up with Antoine I felt much better. I went to read some of my books. I knew becoming a nurse would be a lot of work. I worked hard for it and I have encouraging parents and a a wonderful husband.

I was finished and I laid down on the bed when I felt a contraction take me. I screamed out in pain. I gripped the pillow with a hard force. It was the worst one I've got in a month. It finally went away I just got up and sat on the edge of the bed. My breathing went back to normal.

~ 4 months later~

It has been four months already and I am five months pregnant and I am 2 months closer to becoming a nurse. I cant believe this is happening to me I am becoming everything I wanted to be and best of all I have Antoine the man of my dreams waiting for me at home. I miss him so much I deciced to call him on video chat and I got no reply. I began to wonder what was he doing that he couldn't answer my call what was going on, who was he with. I wondered so much that I just fell asleep. While I was in my deep sleep I heard a ring , I slowly opened my eyes it was Antoine calling me on video chat , I answered.

"Hey" I said. "Wassup babe, I'm sorry I didn't answer your call I was out with Marc" he replied.

"So you didn't feel the need to tell me you were going out with Marc" I said.

"Wait, I didn't know I had to report every move I make to you" he said.

"Well, I was worried so yes it is your obligation to tell me where you go" I said.

"Whatever Nina there you go with all this shit again" he said.

"What shit, so I cant be worried now" I said. I heard a voice in the background a female called Antoine's name.

"Who is that" I asked.

"Nothing, the guys are here and Amber and some of the other girls too" he replied.

"What! Amber you know how I feel about her and she is in our house, your having a get together while I'm here in pain getting an education and in birth with your baby" I said.

"Babe calm down okay if it makes you uncomfortable I'll tell them to leave" he said.

"Hell yeah it makes me uncomfortable, what if she tries to make a move on you I'm not there to stop her" I said.

"Nina, I will never let that happen baby, I love you okay you look tired go sleep I'll call you in the morning okay, Goodnight and kiss the baby for me" he said in a sweet voice.

"Okay, just promise me that everyone leaves early" I said.

"Okay I promise" he said as he then clicked on the end button of the video chat.

~2 Months later~

I am so proud of myself , this is the last day of my 6 months training and I am graduating as a full fleshed nurse. Fiona and I had already went shopping for our graduation outfits we were excited today is the day that we both had been dreaming of. I can finally get home to my wonderful husband two months before my due date. It was 12:00 o'clock in the afternoon graduation was at 1:00 o'clock. I began to get dressed , I got a text from Antoine it read Hey babe congratulations today is your big day can't wait for you to come home to me, I love you and miss you 3. I replied back saying I love you too babe and thanks. It was 12: 45 Fiona and I were ready and was on our way to our graduation. I took a picture and sent it to Antoine He replied saying Woahh my baby is getting big, she gets it from her daddy. I replied saying you know it. He then said Babe I think you should lay off the heels cause I don't want you to get hurt. I said It's okay I will. I reached where the graduation ceremony was going to be held. We then got in line and walked down the aisle as the graduation music began to play I looked out in the crowd there was no one there to support me but I was happy anyways that I could get back to my family later on today. Then the principal then called everyone's name and was giving out the diplomas. He then called my name and when he did I heard the loudest scream of my life and there standing in the fifth row was my parents I walked up got my diploma and had tears in my eye.

When the ceremony was over I walked over to my parents and said "What are you guys doing here?"

My mom then replied "Well your dad had a business trip and I decided to accompany him for a little vacation and we remembered that your graduation was today so we wanted to surprise you."

"Thanks you guys I love you , the best parents ever" I said.

"So how are you and the baby" my mom asked.

"Were good, tonight I'm flying back to L.A." I said.

"What time is your flight" my dad said.

"11:00 tonight" I said.

"Okay since its 3 now we should get some lunch, go shopping for the baby get ,your stuff from the dorm and drop you to the airport" said mom.

"You guys are the best" I said as we walked to the car.

~At the airport~

"Have a safe trip honey" my mom said as I was giving my boarding pass in, she gave me a hug and a kiss my dad then gave me a hug "I love you baby girl" he said. I waved bye as I walked away, I began thinking about how surprised Antoine was gonna be when he sees me home, he had no idea that I'm coming. I reached in the plane found my seat, put in my ear plugs and got comfy as the plane was ready to take flight.

~Chapter 13~

I woke up to the voice of the pilot saying that we were landing into L.A. now. As I got out of the plane I caught a cab and headed home so anxious to see Antoine. The drive was about an hour long. I reached in front of my apartment door opened the door and began to call Antoine name. He didn't reply so I went into our bedroom I walked in and saw Amber on top of Antoine who looked lifeless.

"What the fuck are you doing here" I yelled at Amber.

"What do you mean what am I doing I'm pleasing Antoine the way he deserves to be pleased" she said.

"What did you do to him get off of him now before I"

"Before you what, your pregnant what can you do" said Amber.

"Look I may be pregnant but I can still whoop your ass, now get out before I call the police" I said as I threw her clothes out the window "Now go fetch bitch" I said as she walked out. I then ran over to Antoine and checked his pulse he had stopped breathing I then grabbed my phone and called the police. They came and we went to the hospital I was in the waiting room waiting on the doctors I called Ms. Smith

"Hello" she said

"Hey Ms. Smith I know it late but Antoine is in the hospital"

"What happened to my baby"

"I'll explain when you come"

Ms. Smith then hung up the phone. She arrived 15 minutes later with Katherine and Mr. Fernandez.

"What did you do to him you bitch" yelled coming towards me.

"Nothing, you didn't even give me a chance to explain" I said.

"Yeah mom calm down let her talk" Katherine said.

"Well I was coming back from New York and when I came home I went upstairs in the bedroom and I found Amber on top of him" I said.

"Your lying Amber would never do this" Ms. Smith said.

"You think Amber is miss perfect well she is far from it okay why would I lie about Antoine being in danger can you just open your shallow mind and see that Amber is a joke she is a liar look at what she did to your son" I said.

"When I see that bitch she is mine" Katherine said.

"Its okay Katherine cause she better hope I'm pregnant next time she sees me cause if I'm not someone is going to have to get me out of jail.

"Why would Amber do this" Ms. Smith said confused.

"She wants Antoine so bad she was willing to hurt him to make me upset, look Ms. Smith I know we had our up's and down's but I love your son and I'm going to be in his life forever so your gonna have to get use to it and know that I will never hurt him" I said.

"I just cant believe Amber would do this its impossible" Ms. Smith said.

"Look I'm done arguing with you Ms. Smith I am pregnant with Antoine's daughter and I don't need your negativity around my baby okay so its either I get some respect or you could kiss the chances of ever seeing your grandchild goodbye" I said.

"I think I'm able to show you that" she said.

The doctor then came out to us he came towards me Mrs. Fernandez, yes I answered. Well Antoine is going to be okay he was just intoxicated it seemed like someone drugged him he is asleep right now but you can go see him. "Thank you" I said with joy as I walked to go into the room. He was laying there so peaceful with his eyes close. I walked over to his bedside and began talking to him.

"Hey baby, its Nina okay I just hope you can hear me I love you and hope your okay I'm going to be right here until you open your eyes" I said.

About 30 minutes later he replied "Nina is that you".

"Yes Antoine your up thank god" I said.

"When did you get here" he said.

"Last night I was the one that brought you to the hospital" I said.

"What happened to me" he said.

"The doctor's said you were intoxicated, but your all better now" I said.

"It was Amber wasn't it" he said.

"Yes, but its okay, she will pay" I said.

"Where's my mom?" he said.

"She left a couple of minutes ago, she said she'll be back so get some sleep okay babe I'll be here waiting for you to wake up" I said.

~The next day~

I waited by Antoine's bedside with breakfast for him. I watched as his eyes opened and he stretched.

"Good morning, how you are you feeling today?" I asked

"I am okay I feel way better"

"That is so nice to know"

I kissed him and began to feed him his breakfast.

"You don't have to I can do it myself" he said and smiled at me

"I want to…remember {In Sickness and Health}"

Later on he fell asleep. I sat by his side in the chair. I just started to wonder if the door was closed with both locks how did she come in? …Unless someone let her in. He couldn't have been unconscious before she came… And she cant be stronger than him so something must have happened before. I looked at him just laying down. I didn't want to upset him and cause anymore trouble so I left it. The doctor then came in and told me he can be out by tomorrow.

~2 weeks later~

I was in the kitchen cooking when he came in from work.

"Hey babe" He said

"Hey how was your day?"

"Okay just went to check out the club today and what about yours?"

"Fine It was okay"

I had a knife in my hand cutting the meat up.I decided to question Antoine about what happened 2 weeks ago.

"So Babe…?"

"So what?"

"Ahmm what really happened between you and Amber?"

"What do you mean?"

"Was the door closed?"

"Of course the door was closed so what does that have to do with anything?

"So how the hell did she get in?"

He kissed his teeth and walked to the bedroom. I walked behind him and went in there.

"You let her in didn't you?" I asked

"Look Nina I cant bother with the bullshit ok"

"Bullshit Antoine? How is this bullshit I am just asking you a question"

"Asking me a question for what?"

"So I cant ask my husband questions anymore?"

"Why now Nina?"

"Because it just came to mind okay and don't change the topic"

He walked out of the room again and into the living room.

"Did you or Did you not let her in?"

"I did okay yes I fucking let her in you happy now"

I grabbed him so fast I almost forgot I was pregnant.

"You have some fucking nerve answering me like that in my house" I yelled

"Nina let me go!" he yelled back

"I will kill you…now tell me what happened in my bed"

"Nothing okay now let me go"

"Antoine I swear if I find out that you fucking slept with that bitch I will kill you"

"WHAT! I would never ever sleep with her again she came and I let her in she was sitting on the chair. She said that she was waiting for Marc and before I knew it I was knocked out I don't remember anything else.

"Keep lying to me" I shouted as I walked back to the kitchen.

"I am not lying"

"Why would you even let her in?"

"Because I wanted to this is my fucking house too"

"I know who owns this house and because you wanted too!"

Oh I wanted to grab him again but I had the knife in my hand and I didn't want it to come out worst than it should .

"Yes because I wanted you got a problem with that?"

"OH OH OH you!" I said and pointed my finger at him.

He kissed his teeth and took up his car keys.

"If you leave don't even think of coming back" I said

"Who the hell are you talking too?"

"No one other than you"

"You are such a fucking joke Nina"

"I'm a joke? …Did I let my ex in my house when my spouse was away…NO!"

"Yeah I did so what you're not going to give it up"

I looked at him in disgust.

"I thought I got married to a good man I never knew I got married to a fucking…"

I didn't even finish my sentence I felt so nauseous. I ran to the bathroom as quickly as I could. He came in the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah I am great I just vomited for fun" I said sarcastically.

He kissed his teeth.

"Here you again with your sarcastic comments"

"Just leave me alone okay"

He came out the bathroom in an angry mood. I just heard the front door slam.

~1 hour later~

I sat down in the dark in my living room. I heard the front door opening. He was taking his time to go to the bedroom. I turned on the light.

"It is 2 am and you just coming in where ever you are coming from you better find yourself back there"

"Nina I am very tired I have work tomorrow and this argument is unnecessary"

"How is it unnecessary Antoine?"

"I just want to sleep okay we will talk about this tomorrow"

"You can go sleep of course make yourself at home"

I went in my room got a sheet, a comforter and a pillow and threw it out in the living room.

"What is this?" He asked

"*smiles* Your'e sleeping on the couch tonight sweetie"

"No I am not"

"Yeah…Yeah you are good night don't let Amber bite *laughs*"

I went in and closed the door and went straight to bed.

~Chapter 14~

I woke up and Antoine was still asleep. So I decided to wake him. I went in the kitchen and got two pots and started to bang them together. He jumped up.

"Good morning sweetie, did you sleep well?" I asked

"*sighs* What are you doing?"

"The pregnancy book said it is good to make a loud sound at the baby bump to keep the child active"

He gave me that look again. I went over to him and sat on the couch.

"Babe I am sorry" I said

"You don't have to I just figured it was a pregnancy mood swing just like the book said"

"I know I think it was but babe you need to understand that I do not like Amber and I do not want her in my house"

"Okay I promise I will never do shit like that again"

"Yeah no matter what I do or what I say I will always love you"

"I love you too"

He then kissed me and my baby bump. I then put up my feet and we watched television together and eat snacks. Ever since I got pregnant I have been eating like a cow.

~Chapter 15~

I was watching television when my phone rung. I wasn't really in the mood to talk. I took up the phone to see who it was. It was Fiona. So I decided to answer.

"Hey Fi-Fi"

"Hey whats going on?" I heard her voice say, "Nothing I am coming to Los Angelos and Lemar is going to have a Christmas party and I was wondering if you and Antoine could come?"

"Sure I will try to make it I have to see if Antoine was up for it"

"Oh ok well it will be kept at L. at 7 pm tomorrow night"

"Okay see you tomorrow"

Later when Antoine came home I told him about the party. He didn't seem all excited but he decided to go anyways just because of me.

~The Next Day~

I was on my way to the Party. When we arrived at L.A Live, it was beautiful.

I saw Fiona, she hugged me and asked me to take a pic with her. So I told Antoine that I would be right back. She made her friend take the picture. He gave us two copies right away.

"I love it" I commented

"Me too"

After a while I felt a wetness run down my feet, but I didn't want to pee.

"My water just broke" I screamed out while in pain.

He held me and carried me to the car Fiona came too she was in the back with me.

"Just breathe eh eh ah ah" Fiona said

"Eh eh ah ah"

"Breathe slowly eh eh ah ah"

"Shut the fuck up with this breathing shit it isn't working"

"Sorry but that is what I see in movies"

"AHHHH!"

I was having another contraction I squeezed Fiona's hand so hard a tear fell from her eye. We finally arrived at the hospital Antoine carried me inside and Fiona got me a wheelchair. The doctors stormed out and pushed the wheelchair in the room. I could hear was the doctors shouting to each other.

Antoine was there with me the entire time. He held my hand and kissed me on my forehead.

~3 hours later~

I slowly opened my eyes from my slumber just to see Antoine holding Aviana in him hands. I smiled. I was so happy to see my two babies together.

Aviana is so cute. Katherine and Mr. Fernandez were outside the door waiting for me to wake up.

The doctor told Antoine that I could leave in a few days,

~The 4 Days~

I went home.I had no idea that Antoine turned half of our bedroom into a cute little nursery.

I loved it and I think Aviana liked it too. I was so tired. I don't think I was the only one Aviana was fast asleep I just rest her in her crib and went to get a nap myself.

I woke up before she did and went to cook. I thought Antoine was at work. When I came out he was already cooking dinner.

"What are you cooking?" I asked

"I am making curried shrimp and white rice"

"Oh I cant wait to try it"

"Aviana still sleeping?"

"Yea she is"

I heard a knock on the door. I decided to go get it. When I opened the door iot was my parents. Mommy shouted and hugged me.

"Mommy lower your voice the baby is sleeping"

"Oh my bad I didn't know"

"Its okay come on in"

"Who was it babe?" Antoine asked from the kitchen

"Its my parents sweetie"

My dad went to the kitchen with Antoine. While mommy went into the bed room to see her first grandchild.

"Aww isn't that sweet I remember when you were a baby"

"Of course you are suppose to I am your first and only child"

"Oh be quiet I found this picture of you as a baby and stored it on my phone, Let me show you"

She took out her phone and showed me the picture.

I smiled and looked at my picture then at Aviana. I felt so blessed to have my baby girl with me today.

A couple minutes later we had dinner . I heard Aviana cry from the baby monitor. I got up and went for her. I carried her out in the living room and kisseed her and start talking to her.

"Hi baby this is grandma… Yeah GRANDMA and GRANDPA"

She just looked in my face and smiled. My mother took her from me and began to play with her in the living room.

They decided to leave and go home. Mommy kept asking if she could get to keep her for one weekend. I finally agreed.

~Chapter 16~

The weekend came Aviana was going to stay by mommy and daddy. I was a bit overprotective about the idea. I carried everything to the house even her immunization card in case she got sick. I wrote down the name of her doctor and his number. I carried 1 pack of 145 pampers in case she does her business a lot.I wrote down how to feed her, how to make her tea, when to put her to bed and to change her 4 times a day.

"Babe you do know it is your mom that is keeping her right?" Antoine asked

"Of course but you don't know what might happen"

"Calm down okay she is going to be fine"

"Babe how do you know?"

He rolled his eyes and sighed and shook his head.

"Babe you are being a bit over the edge with this your mom growed you and you are perfectly fine"

"You know what you are right"

We carried her over and mommy came out.I gave her the list of things she needed to do"

"Change her 4 times a day? …Give her cold medicine to avoid serious illness? …Wake twice just to check on her really Nina? What is this Beverly Hills Nannies." She asked while handing me the list

"Mommy no keep it you don't know what can happen"

"Okay now good bye love you"

She took my baby and closed the door and stood at the window waiting for me to leave.

When we got home I sat on the couch and started to watch television. Antoine came in.

"Hey what you watching?"

"Nothing just here about to connect my phone to the television."

I got up and connect my phone to the television and began to look at pictures of Aviana.

Antoine sighed again.

"Really babae Aviana is my baby too you know and I am not acting like this"

"Well that is you Aviana is my baby and I miss her the most you can do is comfort me"

"Well I am sorry but babe you are acting overprotective."

I looked at him and then at my phone I saw 5 missed calls from mommy.I started to think so negative

"Oh my god I have missed calls from mommy Antoine suppose there is a problem?

"Babe calm down try calling her back"

I called her back it went straight into voicemail.

"She isn't answering… why isn't she answering?"

"Hello darling" I heard her answer

"Mommy what happened you called me 5 times is she okay mommy talk to me"

"If you gave me a chance I could…everything was find I just wanted to know which bag is her hello kitty stuffed animal in?"

"In the Dora bag… that is why you are blowing up my phone?"

"Yes anyways good bye Aviana is fine and asleep"

She hung up the phone in my ears.

"Babe you believe she got me all acted up for a hello kitty stuffed animal?"

"You don't say"

"Whatever I am going to bed"

"Okay I will be there soon"

~15 minutes later~

I felt Antoine come into the bed. He rubbed down my body. He got up and turned on the radio and began to play "Jupiter Love" by trey songs. I smiled and looked at him. He started to dance to the song. I was now under his trance. He climbed on the bed on top of me. I was laying there on my back looking into his sexy eyes with my hands going through his so soft and untangled hair. He was sexy as fuck. He came even closer to me. He leaned in and kissed me.

I ground myself repeatedly slowly…forcefully against his growing erection.

My hands in his hair, pulling, kneading and holding on to him.

My lips nipping at his ear.

I heard him moan I was too far gone to distinguish the two and as I did a particular hard grind against him my pj shorts moved to the side and I felt the texture of his jeans rub on my nub and I moaned into his ear.

"Please Nina I want you just a little…" , he kissed my neck back and forth lapped at my ear as I groaned and tried to contain myself.

He wrapped my legs around his, unzipped his pants let them fall, and ground onto me.

"Is this what you want!?" he asked crazed.

I was humming in my sexual excitement and trying to hold on to anything, this feeling was escalating to a point that was scaring me.

I held on to the sheets so hard I ended up pulling them off the bed.

The only things separating our straining bodies were my panties, pj shorts and his boxer briefs.

He ground his warm hard erection on me persistently and I barely held back a scream of pure unadulterated pleasure.

"Antoine …(heavy breath)…oh god Antoine…"

I leaned up and pulled him flush on me and my head went directly into his shirt touching rubbing his abs and went up…up…up to his chest rubbed the pebbled nipples there.

He moaned outright and started pulling my pj shorts off.

"You feel so good, I want more I want you inside me…"I rubbed my breast against him as he started kissing on my neck, I couldn't think straight anymore all I knew was that the tightening of my lower body was delicious and I want more…"

"Don't stop…{pant}…never stop" I moaned.

There was no way I was going stop him from doing that my pleasure kept building…I was at the brink of …an orgasm I was going to have…an Orgasm …because Antoine was giving himself to me …just the mental picture…

One moment I was in the throes of building passion, and the next I exploded…my back arched as the sweetest and the strongest pleasure overtook my body.

All I could hear was Antoine talking me through it.

"That's it Nina let it take you baby, feel my dick rub on you…this is what you want. This is what you've been searching for right here" he said as he slowly slipped a digit inside of me suddenly I was exploding again harder than before and I bellowed "OH Yes Antoine oooh" I was panting.

As good as the pleasure felt something was missing and only he could fill the emptiness I suddenly felt.

He kept grinding on me and I stopped him.

"I don't want you to stop I just need to know something before we continue" his face looked worried, then relieved then anxious.

"What can you possibly ask right now?" he said as his breathing normalized.

"Please don't climax inside me...I don't want any more kids okay?"

"Yes…I just I need you right now, I'm dying, here …with you under me… willing…ready for the taking…" he finished sucking my nipples back into his mouth.

I pulled on his hair how could I want more…he was turning me into a nymphomaniac…this wasn't going to end well I just couldn't deny this part of myself anymore.

The part that needed to have him this way, the part that wouldn't let me think of anything else…that part that craved him in a base level.

" I'm on the pill Antoine" he hummed in appreciation.

He eased away from me a bit. He look at me with that look again.

"Those exact words Nina."

"Antoine…please…stop toying with me…I need you…I need you right now" I was turning desperate.

I felt my orgasm building up again…it was scary how we haven't really started and I've already come twice.

He removed the rest of my clothing and the rest of his taking everything off the bed he centered me and covered my body with his.

If this was heaven they should rename it Toine's land.

"Stop toying with me Anotine!" I screamed before he covered my mouth with his, tonguing me down expertly.

He rolled me on my back and pushed my legs as far apart as they could go and back towards my torso. He lined himself on me, and then I felt him entering me slowly, the stretch, the discomfort was something I knew was coming.

His hand slowly reached down as he opened his eyes and locked them with mine, he rubbed my breast slowly lingeringly as he pushed a little further into me my eyes started watering, he was finally here.

I opened my arms and he fell into them and he kissed my neck and I combed his hair with my hands.

Antoine sat up and increased the pace all I could hear was my heartbeat in my ears, our harsh breathing and the slapping sounds of our bodies colliding.

I pulled myself up to see the point from which we connected and a rush of lust and euphoria entered me, his penis entering and exiting me , his hip bones, his abs, his chest, his neck, those lips and his eyes.

He grabbed my bottom pulled me up on him and he moved us both to the headboard.

As my hot sweaty back touched the cold head board I felt as his hands found my hip bones, I saw as he positioned himself on his Knees and a smirk came over his face.

"Antoine mmmmmmmmm mmm, mmmhm, yes, ooooh gooooooooooooood!" I screamed as he started hammering into me, my back right against the headboard no place to go or slide off of. I was cornered and the pleasure was building and building.

I grabbed his behind and pulled him harder into me as he pushed harder, "Oh god, oh yes!"

"uh huh, mmmmhm yes baby you're so tight, you feel so good...yes there you go" he moaned staring at my lips.

I was sweating so profusely my hair was getting stuck on my face and neck.

He stopped grabbed my legs and put them together in one hand, he extended them and placed them onto his shoulder then leaned down as close as he could get and slowly entered me.

He was in so deep I wanted to explode...I was dangerously close to having the biggest orgasm of my life.

"This is what you wanted" he whispered still locking eyes with me and grinding slow and hard into me, entering hard and pulling out slow almost coming out of me only to slam into me hard again.

"Yes, oh god yes Antoine, Fuck me! Fuck me harder!" I didn't know I could be so wanton.

He rammed harder still, "Like this baby?" he said smirking knowing I wanted more.

"Antoine please...mmmmm...{panting}...MORE, OH GOD I WANT MORE!" I said brokenly.

He pulled out of me and I shrieked in frustration, I looked at him in anger but it dissipated when I saw his muscles straining, his erection engorged and wet with my cum and blood. Then he grabbed my feet and dragged me toward him, he flipped me and pulled my ass into the air. He then grabbed my arms behind my back with one of his hands and the other hand pulling my hair.

He shoved back into me and I almost fainted, he was in even deeper than before...the pleasure was so overwhelming that I exploded all around him.

He slowed down and let me enjoy the aftershocks of my orgasm and started up a little slower, I knew from rumors that he had stamina, but I didn't know that this was one of the few rumors that was based on the truth.

I felt him let go of my hands and hair and saw him put his hands on either side of mine on the bed his body flush on mine as he made love to me. He had his face right next to mine. My knees shaking barely able to hold me up my arms burning as I stayed connected to him on all fours.

I could feel his open mouthed breathing deepen, as he neared his orgasm.

My tears welled up and I tried to blink it away when he pulled out of me again gently placed me down on my back and hugged me to him as he entered me again.

He hugged my lower body closer to his speeding one, and I started feeling another orgasm coming.

One of his hands on my lower back the other holding my face as he slowly kissed me and I felt it, I exploded I blew up, and he orgasmed so hard he whimpered into my mouth as my aftershocks milked him. All my strength was gone, I felt like my limbs were Jello.

Heart beats where erratic but synchronized, and he let his weight hit me as he lost all the strength in his body.

I combed his sex hair back as he laid on top of me head on my chest breathing hard.

After all of this my husband knew I was a bit over my daughter...


End file.
